Teen Titans (Vol 4) 8
Synopsis for "A Dark Omen" After encountering an agent of N.O.W.H.E.R.E. called Harvest, the Teen Titans have run afoul of a girl called Omen, a Metahuman who was seduced by N.O.W.H.E.R.E.'s promises of power. She has taken Red Robin captive and tortured him by housing him within a bubble of air in a chamber full of water, and morphing his body to take the shape of what she thinks he fears most: becoming what he pretends to be. Meanwhile, the other Titans are beginning to fight among themselves as Bunker tries to prevent Wonder Girl from trying to save Red Robin, given that they will all drown if she causes the water in the chamber to flow out. Solstice, who is no stranger to Harvest's methods since she was held captive by N.O.W.H.E.R.E., warns that they must remain united, but admits that there is no way past Omen save death. Having learned what she wants to know from Red Robin, she returns him to his original form. Free of his bubble, he is surprised to find that he can still breathe. Omen taunts his efforts to determine a way to use his surroundings against her, and he responds that he will not believe that she is behaving this way of her own choice. Harvest must have captured and corrupted her somehow, and Red Robin intends to help her. Omen tosses him away, claiming that she is there because she believes in what Harvest is doing. Omen turns her attention to Cassie, and uses her abilities to determine what lies in the girl's mind. She is surprised to discover that Cassie isn't a Metahuman. It is her invisible armour which gives her power, and her lariat drains her life whenever she uses it. Apparently, Cassandra took and used these items in trade for the rescue of someone she loved. Nearby, Red Robin finds himself strapped to a table with Harvest standing over him. He realizes that the reason he was sent away from Omen was because she can only mess with one person at a time. Harvest responds that Red Robin's intuitiveness and his desire to protect the others are the reason he went after him in the first place. Red Robin doesn't struggle, but he does wonder why he seems to be being fitted with some kind of ceremonial breastplate. Meanwhile, Omen has moved on to Skitter. She decides to separate the insectoid persona from its host body. Angrily, Celine warns that Omen is tampering with things she cannot understand. She claims that the fate of life on earth is doomed unless she is reunited with Skitter. From outside the "womb", Bunker admits that he feels uncomfortable with each member of the team having their secrets outed in front of each other. Solstice explains that this is how Omen breaks their spirits before they will face something called The Crucible. Soon, Cassandra finds herself tied to a table beside Skitter. From nearby, Red Robin points out that she may be safer where she is. He believes that they may still be under the influence of Omen's reality-warping, and the only way for him to find out is if he doesn't have to look out for her too as such, he leaves Cassie tied to the table. Kid Flash accepts his turn to face Omen gracefully, and Bunker remarks that it is usually he who is considered the optimist, but now, he is feeling very uncomfortable being this close to the possibility of death. He turns on Solstice, claiming that it is her fault that they are stuck in this mess. She failed to tell them that N.O.W.H.E.R.E. is much more than just some organization kidnapping teen metas. Sadly, Solstice explains that even after escaping, Harvest was still in her head. She felt that she couldn't betray him by telling the team the real nature of his organization. She apologizes, and Bunker apologizes too, knowing that it was not his place to judge her. Bart warns Omen that his wonky powers may have a bad effect on her ability, and this proves true when he experiences another surge, and she is knocked back. Even so, she manages to determine that someone has woven a tapestry in Bart's mind which is at the root of the inexplicable visions and memories he's been having. Likewise, the afflictions he suffered at the hands of Superboy are related. In order to dig deeper, Omen removes his containment suit. Sitting there in his underwear, Bart becomes frustrated with the situation and severs the psychic link between he and Omen, effectively blinding her. He rushes out of the womb, grabs Bunker and Solstice, and they run off. Unfortunately, he is faced with Harvest's army of Vanguards, who shoot both Bunker and Solstice. Bart suddenly finds himself in the preparation room, strapped to a table beside Cassie. Bart wonders where Red Robin has gone, and Cassie responds that she suspects he is bringing the fight to Omen. Red Robin swims through the womb and demands that Omen release Bunker. She refuses, explaining that the whole team is doomed, proving that he is a poorer leader than he claims to be. Red Robin protests that he is not a leader, but he will stop at nothing to stop Harvest. Omen responds that they are all weak, and that is why they will all die. Angrily, Tim slices her chest with his wings, killing her. Moments later, Red Robin finds that he is strapped to the table again, and Omen is standing over him. Apparently all of this including the womb was an illusion of hers. Harvest explains that despite what he may claim, Red Robin is the leader of the so-called Teen Titans, and if he can be pushed to kill, then so can all of the others. Turning to a minion named Leash, Harvest orders that his New Ravagers be taken to the colony. Appearing in "A Dark Omen" Featured Characters *Teen Titans **Red Robin (Tim Drake) **Superboy (Conner Kent) **Kid Flash (Bart Allen) **Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) **Solstice **Bunker **Skitter Supporting Characters *Kurt Lance *Amanda Waller Villains *N.O.W.H.E.R.E. **Harvest **Omen **'The Vanguard' **Leash (First Appearance) Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *'Antarctica' **The Colony *'New York City' Items *Lasso of Lightning *Robin's Battle Staff Vehicles *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/teen-titans-2011/teen-titans-8 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Teen_Titans_Vol_4_8 *http://www.comicvine.com/teen-titans-a-dark-omen/37-333395/ Teen Titans (Vol 4) 08